


Amongst The Stars, Under The Sun, We’ll Dance Through Life Together

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: Jisoo hadn’t been in many dance recitals. Only three times so far, to be precise.And different from those grand scale concerts she’d attended, this time there weren’t glamourous stage lighting or expensive costume and props; this was just Jung Yein, gracefully leaping and spinning and swaying across the dirty, oil-scented, 15 square meters room, and this was the most breathtaking scene Jisoo had ever seen overall in her entire life.





	Amongst The Stars, Under The Sun, We’ll Dance Through Life Together

"Hello..."

If she had to sum it up in one single word, the girl Jisoo found in front of her door and later introduced herself as Jung Yein was pretty.

"Are you Mijoo unnie's best friend who wants to hire a model for painting?" The smile on her lips was a confident one.

Jisoo rolled eyes at the word 'best friend', across her face was a look that reflecting long time of parasitism kind of friendship, but she still nodded and reached out for a handshake anyway. "Yes that'll be me. I'm Seo Jisoo."  

"Come on inside. Sorry this place smells bad, I've been using oil paint a lot lately."

Since the Seo family decided to move back to Incheon and hand over their small, old house in Seoul to Jisoo several years before, their only daughter had transformed the master bedroom into her personal art studio. She ushered her guest there, brought two glasses of ice tea for both of them, and they settled - Yein on the stool in one corner of the room, and Jisoo in her working desk, which was chaotic with various kind of drawing equipments.  

The two then began small talk about themselves. Yein got acquainted with Mijoo long time ago while they were attending same contemporary dance school, few years younger despite being a bit taller than Jisoo, and recently in her last year of high school; Jisoo was a fine art student and she needed model for her painting that would be displayed in yearly senior exhibition. The model was only required to be present during sketching process, so they agreed on a fee for just three sessions, and now Jisoo was busy looking for something in the middle of mess cluttered all over her desk.

"Ah, here it is!"

But when Jisoo shifted her gaze from the sketchbook she just found to Yein, her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "WHOA! W-what are you doing?! Put your shirt on!"

"I think you'd want to take a look at my figure first?" She looked puzzled, hands hanging midair in the process of unbuttoning her pants after slipped out of her t-shirt first.

"Oh my god it's not that kind of drawing!" Jisoo awkwardly looked away, to the floor, then ceiling, then window, anything but lithe figure standing few steps in front of her. Much to her dismay, it seemed the young girl deliberately taking longer time than necessary to pick up her clothes and wear them back, knowing well how flustered Jisoo was.

"All you need to do is dance! With clothes, of course!"

"Dance?" Pair of eyebrows quirked in even more confusion. "Here? Now?" Fully clothed now, Yein looked around. The room was pretty wide and Jisoo had a frenzy of making over one day before, gotten rid of inessential furniture and pile of canvases so it wouldn't be hard for her to move from corner to corner.

"Yeah, I want to make a painting of dancer." Jisoo got up and approached Yein, showing few pages from her sketchbook. "I've tried making these sketches based of videos and photographs I searched on Youtube, but it didn't feel right. Like, something was off, I need to look at the movement more up-close."  

"Actually I could just go to Mijoo's class, but you know her... That dolt would do any sort of crazy things and I'll end up being distracted." She added, tutting disdainfully.

"Ah.. I see! Typical Mijoo unnie, rite?" Yein laughed, completely approving the statement. "It's been awhile since last time I danced though.. Maybe I've turned a bit rusty."

"It's fine, simply pretend this is practice and no one is watching here. You can download music and make a playlist of songs you want to dance to." Jisoo instructed, handing her old Macbook, and so Yein did as she said. After the dancer finished quick warm-up stretching, they were ready to begin their very first session.

"Jisoo unnie.." Yein called one last time before pressing play button on the music player, and Jisoo could swear she saw something bordering to unholy glinting in the blonde's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to draw me nude?"

"God, no!" She cried, shaking her head when Yein just cackled, visibly entertained from her shy reaction.  

_What a weird kid..._

But those thought immediately went away as Yein started moving. Her limbs were long and elegant, their motions were sharp and powerful, yet showing off great flexibility. Jazz walk. Pique. Kick. Chaîné turns. Leap. She danced effortlessly like she was born for it.  

And then there was passion. The passion that clearly conveyed through every step she took, that made Jisoo's hand completely halt from drawing activities as her eyes couldn't be taken off Yein for few times.

Jisoo hadn't been in many recitals. Only three times so far, to be precise. The first was because Mijoo asked for her company, the next two was because that friend of hers got casted as main role.

Different from those grand scale concerts she'd attended, this time there weren't glamourous stage lighting or expensive costume and props; this was just Jung Yein, gracefully leaping and spinning and swaying across the dirty, oil-scented, 15 square meters room, and this was the most breathtaking scene Jisoo had ever seen overall in her entire life.

Jung Yein wasn't pretty, Jisoo decided. She was, for want of a better words to describe it, _ethereally_ beautiful.

———————  

"Wow!" It was the third _wow!_ Yein had said in amazement as she flipped through Jisoo's sketchbook. The drawing session had ended and before leaving, Yein asked to see how was the result. "You draw really well, unnie! These are so pretty!"

 _You're the one that is pretty..._ Jisoo wanted to curse and hit herself at that thought, but maybe later, because now, a verbal respond was due.

"Uh... No. Most people in my class would be able to do the same, some even better than me." She smiled timidly. "And it's merely a sketch."

"What are you gonna do with all of these once you transfer the drawing into canvas?"

"I usually keep them—" Jisoo pointed to a direction right behind her desk, and almost instantly regretted her action. The small shelf looked rickety and overloaded, drawing books from B5 to gigantic A2 size crammed into every available spaces. "I’ll get a little larger bookshelf to keep them soon.."

"Can you give me this one when your painting's finished? Maybe think of it as bonus for me?" Yein held up the book, showing a page with rough picture of herself doing pirouette - balancing on one leg, left arm elevated over her head while the right raised to the side. Personally, that was Jisoo's favourite as well.

"Sure, I'll give it to you later."

"Yay! It's a promise, okay?" The blonde literally jumped when Jisoo nodded in agreement. Her eyes crinkling cutely and her laughter was loud - the more Jisoo watched all of it, the more she didn't want to part.

They went down the hall, out of the house, and were in the front porch now.. "Next Thursday, same time?" Yein asked one more time while tying her shoelaces.

"Mhm, next Thursday at the same time."

Jisoo glanced at her watch and it flashed 7:06 PM back at her. For some seconds, she seemed to be scraping together courage before finally added, "Yein, where's your home? I'll walk you there."

"Eh?" Yein blinked few times, genuinely startled at the sudden offer. "You don't have to. It's not far."

"Nah, I need some fresh air too.. It's suffocating to stay inside a whole day." That was a made up reason just so she get to spend more time with the younger girl, but of course, Jisoo would deny the truth to her dying moment. She quickly went back to grab a jacket, and ran up to Yein, who were waiting by the front door.

"Yein-ah. You're still in high school, aren't you?" They walked in leisure pace, and it turned out Yein's home was really only couple blocks away. "Why did you agree on becoming model— I mean, you thought it was going to be.. Uh, n-nude.. And you were still okay with that?"

"Because I heard you art students pay models well." Yein admitted non-chalantly. "I need money for college. That jerk I used to call father forgot to leave some savings when he ranaway from home, and my mother happens to be a lousy salesperson, so she doesn't earn much from her current work."

"Oh." Didn't expect such story, Jisoo blanked out a little. "Okay, that's... Tough."

"But doesn't mean it's okay for you to take illegal part time job!" The elder clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "We were alone! What if I were some freak pervert..."

"Hm, Mijoo unnie said you're not. All I need to do is just get naked and pose nicely for an hour or so."

Now that piqued Jisoo's interest. "Hey, what kind of testimonial about me you got from Mijoo?"

"You're friendly and kind, you're generous too! A talented artist. And most importantly, friend she trust wholly..."

_Ah. So Lee Mijoo actually has sweet side too..._

But then Yein resumed, "She also told me you have kinks for animal related things, so maybe prepare to wear cat ears or accessories like that."

_... Alright, fuck it. That bitch is a dead woman._

_———————  
_

Jisoo and her _best friend_ fixed a time to have lunch together after their respective classes. When they finally met, Mijoo was busy alternating between eating fried rice from her own plate and tteokbokki from Seulgi's; meanwhile Jisoo had both hands on her hips and expression menacing as she loomed over the pair.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Yein. About. Me?!"

With every word coming from her mouth, Mijoo clung tighter onto Seulgi’s arm, food all forgotten. The latter could only scowl _why am I friend and girlfriend with this two big children_ in annoyance.

"What? You asked if I have a dancer friend who's willing to be your model, I just offered that job to her." She chortled, nudging Jisoo amicably when the slightly older girl took a seat beside her. "She's attractive, isn’t she? What do you think about her?"

Jisoo had half a mind to whack her friend, but she didn't - what Mijoo said wasn't all wrong, Yein is indeed attactive. "You gave her wrong impression that I needed nude model! I wasn't looking for such thing, dummy!"

"Oops.. I thought you artists are all the same. As far as my experience goes I never wear anything when being model for her drawing!" Mijoo gestured towards Seulgi, not even an ounce of guilt or shame in her expression.

"Hey, it was only one time when I took figure drawing! I'm actually specialized in still life!" Seulgi argued. "Besides, you became model on your own initiative!"

They went on. Little fight eventually turned into PDA and blushing mess. Though Seulgi and Mijoo were a hilarious and somewhat endearing pair to watch, Jisoo'd rather not knowing how was the process of Seulgi finishing her assignments during figure drawing subject back then. So she scurried away to finish her own meal in peace - and figuring out the answer of one question that lingered inside her mind; _What do you think about Yein?_

__———————_  
_

**two weeks later**

"...thought I've told you yesterday that your job's done?"

Several days after their last session, Jisoo blinked when the girl she thought would never come anymore happily barged into her home. Didn't even wait to get proper permission before skipping to her studio.

"Yep, I know. I'm visiting as friend today!" Yein said, so casually throwing her school blazer and backpack onto the floor, then began to examine some canvases vertically stacked besides the bookshelf which she had never seen before.

"And why don't you befriend your classmates or anybody else your age?" It came out sounding indifferent, Jisoo internally sighed in relief. She didn't want to appear too excited to meet Yein again.

"Can't really get along with them.. Besides, you're more interesting than young people nowadays!"

"Yein-ah, you speak like an old ahjumma, y'know?" Jisoo laughed heartily, and Yein joined in as well, albeit her gaze still fixated at all Jisoo’s paintings from long time ago.

"Unnie, did you make all of these?"

"Yes. Some of them were painted during my high school days.." Jisoo moved to squat next to Yein, explaining her works of art one by one; a cute puppy which was her first painting ever, landscape of Seoul painted from the top of Bukhansan, some flowers she did for practice, and another one depicting few fawns playing by the river bank, which Yein deemed as her favourite.

"Believe it or not, I used to be called deer by people around me!"

"Is that so?" Jisoo looked back and forth from the canvas to Yein. "Now that you mention that, it's kinda true.. You look a bit like this one." She pointed at biggest fawn on the picture.

"Don't you think it's fate for us to meet? Like, you drawn me into life!" Yein said, then laughed her head off at her own joke, realizing how cheesy that was.

"I really can't wait for my painting as human to be done! Jisoo unnie, am I really not allowed to peek even a bit?"

"Nope." Jisoo shook her head adamantly. "Can't let people see my unfinished work."

"Pweeeeease?" Yein had her lower lips sticked out, her round eyes huge and watery.

"No." The older girl insisted. _Damnit this girl is adorable._

"Hey.. Why did you quit dancing?" She asked suddenly, attempting to steer their conversation away from the painting, because her inside was rapidly melting and so ready to fly a white flag if Yein send one more pleading puppy eyes. "You seem pretty good to me, and I daresay you're enjoying it a lot."

"I don't want to be that person..."

Getting a perplexed look, Yein realized she had accidentally said something she should not. "Uh. Nevermind that! Actually— I started dancing only as hobby! And as you know with part time jobs here and there now, I don't have much time for such things anymore."

"Said someone who's visiting my place for leisure purpose.." Jisoo scoffed. "Don't you need to study? College entrance exam's coming soon, right?"

"Don't worry about it! This genius will get into SNU's business major next year!" She replied, hand on her chest in boastful manner.

"Wait.. You're aiming for business? For real?" Jisoo was wide-eyed. "I thought you'd at least get into something related to performing arts.."

"If I ever make it into the college I'd prefer to learn something that would make my life better financially." She shrugged, dropping the subject. "By the way! This is honest. I really like being around you, Jisoo unnie." Yein finally looked up to meet Jisoo's eyes. 

"I hope it's okay for me to come here even when I'm no longer working as your model? I promise will never disturb while you're working."

If anything, Jisoo was more than okay.

 _———————_

That year’s rainy season had just begun, and it was slightly drizzling when Jisoo took Yein home in the evening - she always did that since their first meeting, with various absurd reason; _I need to buy groceries and the supermarket happened to be in the same way to your place, I'm going to Seulgi's place and her flat happened to be in same direction to yours, I heard there's robbery recently in the street near your place, yesterday someone saw alien in the park near your home_ , and so on.

The air was bitterly cold as the two walked under an umbrella which wasn't really enough to cover both of them. Without warning, Yein leapt forward, causing puddle of water at their feet splashed all around. 

"This rain reminds me of a song I'm currently listening a lot!" 

She began singing few lines from Kim Jiyeon's Western Sky while jokingly doing some dramatic dance moves, and god... Even with cloudy night sky and wet pavement as her stage, every single of Yein's swift motion still managed to look dazzling.

"On rainy days I always long for youuuu~" She slipped her hand into Jisoo's. The older girl played along, faux sadness on their face as Yein rendered the tragic lyrics with surprisingly nice voice. They did waltz, and though Jisoo felt herself didn’t belong to the dance, she knew she belonged to Yein’s arms.

"Hey, come back here! You'll get wet!" Jisoo half-shouted, half-laughed, when Yein had wandered a little too far and her hair started to get wet. 

She then obediently went back to Jisoo’s side. Both giggled, arms pressed slightly against each other, struggling to fit two equally tall bodies under the tiny umbrella. Their fingers still laced together until the building of Yein's apartment came into vision.

"Is it really okay for me to come again when I don't have any shift at work?" Yein asked for the second time today, and the elder nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah. But make sure you study properly too, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Well then. See you later." Jisoo raised her hand slightly, intending to wave goodbye, only for Yein to seized it again and gave a squeeze.

"Wait, unnie."

"I always wanted to say this..." Yein moved few steps ahead, leaning well into Jisoo's personal bubble. She reached out towards Jisoo's face, gently brushing her chin, up along her jawline. Everything seemed to be turning into an hour's worth of slow motion for Jisoo, and her eyes involuntarily shut as she waited with heart hammering madly.

"Your ears. They are so cute."

_......??_

"Huh?" Jisoo felt soft touch at the tip of her ear that protruding a little. Slowly, she dared herself to open her eyes. Only to found Yein smiled smugly at her, like a satisfied cat. 

"I really really like your ears!"

The blonde stuck out her tongue before ran into the building, leaving a very dumbfounded Jisoo alone. "Bye, Jisoo unnie!" 

"Yah Jung Yein! I'll hit you tomorrow, you punk!"

_———————_

Yein visited almost everyday.

Most of the times she only lounged around the studio, watching Jisoo in awe as she worked on her college assignments (the dancer painting was still mysteriously hidden somewhere). 

They traded stories of their daily lifes; _Today there's this middle-aged woman coming during my shift, she paid 20,500 won purchase in coins. I felt bad for Seungwan unnie she went crazy counting all of them!_ with _Can you believe this college think it's a good idea to schedule Medieval and Renaissance lecture at 8 in the morning.._ Also taught each other's their respective skills; Yein demonstrated how to do five basic ballet position, then in return, Jisoo showed her simple painting techniques for beginner.

When they got tired, they took short nap. Two bodies sprawled across the carpeted floor in the comfort of Jisoo's living room.

(Jisoo eventually drank coffee to prevent herself falling asleep again, after one time she woke up finding red nose and whiskers painted on her face. The culprit - mischievous Jung Yein - had long gone from her place, leaving a polaroid of her sleeping face and _sleepyhead unnie!!! ;)_ note at the table.)

Occasionally, if boredom struck, they hung out - Yein insisted to call it date. Visiting museums or grab a meal in cheap fast food restaurant, or simply walking around shopping district trying clothes they wouldn't buy.

And despite nonstop reprimand about exam and Yein's social life and another shits, by end of the day, Jisoo would still gladly walked her home.

She bought bigger umbrella later. So when it rained, they could dance with hands held together again.

 _———————_

"Mijoo, do you know why Yein stopped dancing?" Jisoo asked in lieu of greetings first time she met her friend on their usual bench in the park.

"I was out of town for a week and that's the first thing you ask to me?" Mijoo gasped dramatically, gaining herself a look from Jisoo. "What is it?? Seo Jisoo is in love with a minor now?" She scooted closer and latched herself onto the dark haired girl.

If they weren't out in campus park with dozens of people around, Jisoo would already do something worse that just elbowing the girl who were laughing maniacally beside her now. "I'm just curious, you asshole!"

"One moment please..." Mijoo took out her phone, googling something, then handed the gadget to her friend. "Here, read this for yourself."

On the screen was article from three years ago, about a famous contemporary dancer - even without reading his name, Jisoo could already figure out that he's related to Yein - he’s definitely Yein’s father - from their striking resemblance. _Accused of taking bribes, harsh fight with fellow producers, banned from South Korea's entertainment_ , the article said.

"Is this why her father left?" Jisoo's eyes narrowed as she skimmed through wall of texts.

"Yep. He got stripped off his position in dance committee of Seoul Arts Council, lost all jobs as performer, choreographer, and director simultaneously. That’s what happens when you’re in this industry and you make scandal. His careers were pretty much over in one day."

"I remember hearing about he became alcoholic and slightly abusive, then completely disappeared from home one day." Mijoo said, tapping her chin lightly. "After that, Yein began to skip class often, and eventually got expelled. She still tried another kind of dance here and there, street dance for example, but it just didn't work. Not really surprising tho, with almost everyone gossiping about the incident and suspecting her accomplishments were all fraud, basically turning their back to her. Guess she started to hate dancing because of her father..."

"She doesn't hate it!" Suddenly Jisoo interjected. "I can see it! There's no way someone who can move like that actually doesn't like dancing!"

"Ooh.." Mijoo grinned, wagging her brows suggestively. "Look there are hearts swirling around your face~"

"For fucks sake Lee Mijoo, I'm serious!"

"I know, I know!" She chuckled, patting Jisoo's shoulder. "But I'm also very serious about this one, Seo Jisoo. I think you've really fallen for her."

 _———————_

Jisoo loved Yein. It didn't take rocket scientist nor a Lee Mijoo to help her figure that one fact out.

This feeling wasn't the kind of shallow love that bloomed spectacularly in one day. Unlike her previous experiences which mostly ignited by attractive general appearance. Yein slowly but steadily built her place in Jisoo's heart with her impish yet innocent attitude and downright kindness. The dancer's face began to forming in every sketch she created made clear how Yein never left her thought. The way she unconsciously feel disappointed when they didn't meet for a whole day told her that she needed Yein, so, so much, in her life.

It had gotten to the point where Jisoo had to exert all the patience and self-consciousness - that the girl was an underage and there's four years gap between them - not to hold Yein a little longer or draw her a little closer or just simply say how much she loves her out loud.

At midnight when insomnia struck, Jisoo would be settled downstairs on her studio, trying to finish her painting for the exhibition. When she finally got unbearably exhausted, she would lie down on hard wooden floor and let her brain replay the image of Jung Yein, dancing with grace of an angel in this very room. 

Again, and again, and again, until she fell asleep with smile still on her lips.

_———————_

"Jiiiidduuuuu unnieeee~"

When she hid spare key for future emergency usage under an empty dog house (used to be home of Seo family's beloved corgi, who had moved with her parents to their hometown), the last 'emergency usage' Jisoo could ever conjure up was for Yein to find it, entering her place while she's away, and now welcoming her home with all sheepish face and floral patterned apron Jisoo remembered as her mom's hanging from the young girl's neck.

"Oh my god.."

It only made her pounding headache growing worse to realize that right at this moment she was coming home with Seulgi and Mijoo in tow. Judging by how bad Mijoo at keeping secret, Jisoo would definitely need a proper explanation ready for probing questions everyone in their circle of friends were surely gonna ask by tomorrow.

"I think we gotta find somebody else to bother today.." The way her voice shook a little, Jisoo knew Mijoo was holding in a very, very evil snickers. "It's very rude of us to disturb _newlyweds_. By they way, we would really appreciate if you'd invite us to your wedding, or at least tell us that you've got a wife! We would accept you despite your questionable life choice..."

"Yes, yes, whatever you want to say! Please leave for now!" Jisoo cut in, hopelessly shooing her friends away.

"Where did Mijoo unnie and her girlfriend go?" Yein asked once the two had vanished from sight, completely oblivious to the fact that she just made Jisoo's reputation tarnished.

"Don't mind them. What are you doing here?" First thing she noticed upon walking into the house was foul smell other than usual oil paint scent, and it came straight from the direction of kitchen.

"Uh.. Since I don't have any shift today, I decided to come over and prepare surprise dinner for you." Yein said, shooting her shy grin. "Turned out it's not as easy as how cooking websites explain it."

"If it makes you feel any better, the surprise part is a big success." Jisoo retorted as she took a glance at what appeared like burnt spaghetti drowned in overcooked bolognese sauce, and few other dishes with varying degrees of doneness. 'Cleaning up kitchen' was added onto imaginary to-do-list inside her brain.

It was fascinating even to Jisoo, that when she had every right in the world to be angry or at least scold Yein for intrusion of privacy, she just couldn't bring herself to get mad at this girl. Maybe it's true that love is blind, and if that was the case, Jisoo didn't mind at all.

They spent the rest of that day being lazy on the couch in living room, munching pizza they'd ordered while marathoning currently popular horror movies. By now, Jisoo had been used to Yein's touchy antics and didn't jerk as much as before whenever the blonde buried face onto her shoulder as ghost appeared in the TV screen or idly played with her hair.

Or that was what she thought. Until Yein suddenly laid down and purposefully placed her head in Jisoo's lap.

_Fuck this shit..._

"Unnie."

"Yes?"

"Your heart's beating soooo fast." Yein drawled, giggling impishly. "I can hear it from here..."

"It's because I'm scared! Ugh why are you obsessed over this kind of movies.." Of course, that was lie. Either Sadako or Kayako could come out from the TV right now and Jisoo wouldn't make even the slightest scream. But to feel Jung Yein's soft hair and the comforting weight of her head all over her thighs, that was another level of heart palpitation inducing situation.

"Guess I better get going, it's almost ten now.." Yein sat up, and Jisoo finally could breath again.

The sky was artistically painted blue and black with hundreds of glowing white dots scattered around when Jisoo playfully tugged Yein towards the entrance door. Her fingers gently curled around Yein's wrist, and they felt warm to the younger girl. Today was particularly clear, a nice change of the usual gloomy autumn sky and they decided there was no need to bring umbrella this time.

"Oh! I forgot to turn off the TV!" Jisoo stopped abruptly, startling Yein who were walking just behind her. The two collided, Yein's schoolbag fell and some of her belongings were strewn across the floor.

"Whoa I'm so sorry!"

They immediately got on their knees to pick up the supplies. And though she had moved as quick as possible, it didn’t go unnoticed by the older girl when Yein snatched a small ziplock plastic bag, containing few white, thin rolled up piece of papers Jisoo usually saw when her friends dragged her forcefully to college parties.

It was a pack of joints.

Jisoo did not say anything. She didn't nag, not even single word of disappoinment like _you're not legal yet to smoke!_ or _it's a crime to use drugs!_ , and Yein really wished Jisoo would, so she could talk back like her usual brat self and they would laugh it off as a foolishness youngsters normally do.

"Do you know what's the most precious thing in life?" Jisoo finally said something, and Yein turned to meet her eyes. Different from before, this time Jisoo didn't flinch or look away. Which meant she was serious.

"It's the second that's just passed, Yein-ah. We can't get them back no matter how much we regret our past."

"What's with this sudden preach..." Yein chuckled, still trying to ease the tension between them, although she knew that wasn't working. Not when Jisoo's looking at her that way.

"I don't want you to take your life for granted!" For the first time, Jisoo raised her voice at Yein.

"And what do you know about my life?! You think you know anything about living in remorse more than me?!" Yein yelled angrily, voice resonant and strong. "Of course it's easy to speak all high and mighty like that, you have bright future, also damn lovely and caring family! And me? I have literally nobody! So fuck off!"

Every of those words stung, made Jisoo feel sick in the pit of her stomach. Those were something she had never seen coming.

"You know, it would be great if meteor come crashing this world so everything would end now!"

Jisoo couldn't find herself to stop Yein as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the porch wordlessly.

 _———————_

She always knew something wasn't right. 

The occasional hollow stare Yein had whenever they talked about estranged relationship with her family, mirthful laughter which was just distraction to prevent people from seeing the huge cracks underneath.

Yein was slowly breaking. And Jisoo was willing to do anything to prevent it from happen.

 _———————_

The dancer never came back, nor replied any of Jisoo's message. Thus here she was a week later, standing nervously in front of the Jung's small apartment as she waited for anyone to answer the door. Confusion swirled inside her after few attempts of pushing bell and knocking and still nobody came out. Today was Saturday and barely 10 AM, could it be they were out for shopping or some family recreation? _That was very highly unlikely_ , Jisoo remembered Yein said that she'd never really talked much with her mom.

Maybe it wasn't lucky day. After one last knock, Jisoo sighed and decided to come back later. Unaware of sound of footsteps approaching, she spun on her heels...

Then found Mrs. Jung only few feet in front of her.

With that man in the news Mijoo had shown to her.

The couple apparently stopped on their track because they saw Jisoo as well. Mrs. Jung quickly recognized her as the one who often accompanied Yein home every night and they bowed, exchanging polite _annyeong haseyo_ to each other.

"This is Seo Jisoo, I've told you about her, remember?" She introduced, and the man smiled at her expectantly.

"The university student Yein dates, true?"

"No!" Jisoo's eyes bulged in panic. "Our relationship isn't like that!"

_———————_

Yein's parents were around early or mid 40s, both of them still good looking - hence their daughter's beauty, and her father didn't seem as bad as Jisoo had assumed. _He was actually kind of a nice person_ , Jisoo thought as they talked lightly inside the small flat now.

"That kid danced for you?"

"For my _painting project_ , yeah. And there wasn't anything indecent or extraordianary happened during the process, I guarantee that." In the past fifteen minutes she'd been animatedly explained how they'd met as detail as possible to avoid further misunderstanding.

"That's.. Unexpected." Mrs. Jung commented while making tea for her guest. "I remember she got rid every of her belongings that were related to dancing, even award trophies she earned with sweat and tears." She placed three cups of tea and a jar of cookies on the table before joined her husband on their sofa. Also unlike Jisoo's previous imagination, the pair looked innocuous, nowhere near hostile towards each other. If anything, they were warm and in love.

"I guess she told you about our family's break up story?" Mr. Jung asked. The way his eyes smiled was very similar to his daughter.

"Kinda.." Jisoo's grip on her own knees tightened, nervous.

"We're getting together again. I've been doing pretty stable with my new job in New York, and since I no longer have place in this country, we plan to move there." He told, as though answering the question plastered all over Jisoo's face since the beginning of their meeting. "It's going to be hard, though. We're sure Yein would go against this."

"It's not her fault, I was a real coward. A lifetime career went down the drain in one night, and I got really, really depressed.." The man's voice was hushed, almost like he was talking to himself. "Dance was everything I had. The only happiness I had. Or so I thought. When my friends who live overseas persuaded me to come to their place and start over, I ran there instantly without telling them anything." 

He hung his head low while sipping on his tea. "It took awhile but later, I realized how much I'd been wrong. My family, I missed them so much, so much it gotten to the point where I felt suffocated even more than those times when I couldn't dance.."

"So here I am. Selfishly asking for forgiveness. For one more chance... I'm such a fool."

"I don't think it's a foolish act.” Jisoo said sincerely after long silence. “We do make mistakes and we learn, that's just how life works. You’ve decided to come back, and you’ve apologized, that's the most important."

"Uh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful or like I know so much about life—" She added, biting her lip in regret, but Yein's father only chuckled.

"Nah, you're right." He looked up, finally smiling again. "Forgiven or not, coming back here is the best decision I've ever made in my whole life so far."

 _———————_

"Are you sure you don't want to have lunch with us first?" Mrs. Jung offered one last time.

"I'd love to, really. But there's something urgent just came up. So perhaps next time..." 

It was an actual urgent, because a moment ago she had unthinkingly replied Seulgi's _Where are you? We're having bingsu party here!_ with _Talk to you later. I'm with Yein's parents_. Jisoo better show up as soon as possible or else Seulgi and Mijoo would get funny ideas and the rest of the world would hear misleading news _Seo Jisoo is meeting in-laws_ or the sort of that.

"Jisoo-ssi." Mr. Jung said, once Jisoo was about to turn and leave.

"If it isn't too much to ask.. I hope you will take care of Yein. We're glad that she met someone like you." He really meant every word of it.

And Jisoo too, meant every word of her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

_———————_

When sound of her phone ringing woke her up, it was past midnight. Jisoo groaned at unknown number flashing on the screen, barely fell asleep for probably an hour after counting 31454692 sheeps.

"Hello?" The man's voice on the other line was exactly same to the one she just heard this afternoon, and Jisoo recognized it right away.

"Yes, Mr. Jung?"

"I'm sorry to bother in such late hour. Is Yein with you now?" His voice was filled with worried.

"No." Jisoo replied, immediately got alarmed as she took a glance at the clock on her wall - 1:30 AM, it said. Phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, she jumped off her bed. "Is she not home yet?"

"I wanted to talk with her, but she freaked out—"

Jisoo didn't took long after the call got disconnected to start contacting every person related to the dancer she could think of; 24-hours mini market where Yein worked part time at, Mijoo - whose half-asleep protest immediately turned into concern once she grasped the whole situation, and few acquaintances Jisoo had met one time when Yein goaded her into going karaoke with bunch of high school students.

Later, the address she got from someone named Park Sooyoung led Jisoo to luxurious, two-storey house that surprisingly not far from her college. Loud music and sound of crowds shouting coming from said house clearly indicated whoever the owner of this place, they were throwing a party - a massive one.

Jisoo went in, eventually spotted the blonde sitting on squashy couch in front of swimming pool. Besides her were college students with various level of soberness. She briskly strode to Yein's side, bumping two or three people during the process but couldn't care less about their complaining groans.

"Ooh look who’s here!" Yein sounded like she was garbling, though she didn't resist being pulled up from her seat. “Now you're stalking me too?”

"Let's talk later when we’re home!"

"Hey she's with us!" One guy protested. But the grimace immediately dropped off his face and he gulped nervously as Jisoo shot very angry glare at him. The rest of the group also fell silence, obligingly made way for Jisoo and Yein to pass leaving that place.

_———————_

"What's gotten into you?! Do you know how dangerous was it for you to be in that place with that kind of people?!" Jisoo thundered, no longer caring the fact that they were out in residential area and it was almost three in the morning.

"So what? If I'm a good girl, will you be my lover and take care of me forever?" Yein slurred, their faces few inches apart, and Jisoo almost coughed at the foul smells mixture of cigarettes and alcohol. 

She held Yein's hand tighter, but not too tight as to not hurt her. "You're not in the right mind, let's go home!" 

"Home? Where? I no longer have such place..." Drunk smirk vanished straightaway.

"My father came back." That, Jisoo already knew. But she didn't mention about it and let Yein vent her spleen anyway.

"He was in the U.S all this time. That fucking bastard restarted his life peacefully after abandoning us to suffer here." She scoffed. "And now he came back out of nowhere, telling us to come with him. He said he will send me to best dance group there.."

"So you will go?"

"My mom will. But not with me."

"Why?" Jisoo demanded.

"Why would I?! How dare he telling me what to do with my life now after so much pain I've been through to get rid every single memory of him!" Yein barked back.

"Besides.." She continued after a beat, suddenly softer and very earnest now. "I like you, Jisoo unnie.. No, I love you. I don't want to be apart from you."

Jisoo's breath hitched. A little over three months of being in love, confessing to each other wasn’t something she had never imagined before. But she also had never thought of herself answering it with rejection.

"Yein, listen. I—"  

_I love you too, but this isn’t right..._

That never spilled out of her lips, because that very moment, the sky roared and began to raining buckets.

 _———————_

They ran all the way to Jisoo's house, freezing and soaked from head to toe when got there. Jisoo let Yein use bathroom first and lend a pair of dry clothes for her, comfy t-shirt and old fleece sweatpants that ended up being too short it hung few inches above her ankles. By the time she finished showering, sound of thunders from earlier had quieted down as the stormy rain dissipated into fuzzy drizzle.

"You can stay here, I'll sleep on the couch." 

No answer. Jisoo decided to leave, assuming the girl probably was tired and need some alone time. 

So when Yein suddenly seized her by shoulders, turning her over and forcefully kissing her, Jisoo's heart almost beaten out of the ribcage.

She stayed rooted to her spot but didn't kiss back, only managed to blurt out weak gasp when fingers began unbuttoning a line down her pajama shirt.

"Yein, stop—"

"You like me, don't you?" Yein pulled away slightly, her eyes were dark, hand lingered across the side of Jisoo's face. "Please, tell me that you love me, and I'll stay with you forever..."

"I'm telling you to stop." Jisoo repeated, still ever so patiently.

"Why?! I don’t understand! We want each other, just take me and—"

"Because I love you too much I can never do this!" She finally snapped.

"Come here.." Jisoo pushed the younger softly towards the mirror sticked on her wardrobe. "Look at yourself, tell yourself that you hate dancing."

"Go on. Say you don't want to dance anymore for the rest of your life. Say that you love me more than dancing, like what you just did.." Yein fidgeted for awhile, staring at her own reflection, desperately opening and closing her mouth. But instead, it was only tears that began to stream down.

She was still persistently trying to get something out of her lips until Jisoo hauled her close, throwing both arms around her neck, holding her tightly. "You can't, right?"

"You still love your family. And you still dream to be a dancer. Don't ever deny them anymore."

"I don't know what to do." Yein choked out, voice muffled. "When I saw dad, I did have slight hope that maybe, if I give him chance, we can go back to those times when three of us were happy."

"But then I remember you. And I—" She sucked in a breath. "I became scared... What if we won't be able to meet again? Afterall, I'm just a little teenager for you, America is so far from here, sooner or later you'll find yourself someone better and forget about me. I don't want that! I tried imagine a future without you in it and I don't want that!"

"Yein-ah, you absolute fool.. You've always had and you will always have me." They broke the hug to look at each other's eyes, that was when Yein realized that Jisoo were also crying. "This is my promise, I will wait for you. Or if you don't come back, I will go there to find you, I will find a way..."

"So go and don't worry. Because whether you're here or thousand miles away, I will love you still, Jung Yein."

Yein said no more, and once again launched herself onto Jisoo. Their lips soft against each other's, sparks flew, all sweet despite hot salty tears on their cheeks. 

This time, Jisoo finally let herself kissing back.

 _———————_

Jisoo woke up very late in the afternoon, finding herself on the living room’s couch. Whole body cold and spine cracked in protest after sleeping in such narrow, uncomfortable space.

When she got to her room, Yein was no longer there.

 _———————_

**five years later**

"Hello there."

With her signature friendly smile, Jisoo greets a tall, long-haired woman in oversized bomber jacket and snapback, who appears to be deeply admiring her painting of a dancer doing perfect pirouette turn. It's the last day of her solo exhibition and this woman is the last visitor. According to number of people who had came this past two weeks, everyone can say the event was pretty much a success.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that we're already closed for today... But since this is the last day of exhibition and you seem to like my works so much, I think I can give few more minutes for you to look around."

"Only few minutes?" The woman frowns, bottom lips comedically jut forward. Everything's still the same as before. "Wow that's really mean!"

"First, you forgot your promise to send me the sketch of this painting. Second, you barely contact me since your career sky-rocketed, you Miss Famous Artist! Do y'know I even joined some art forum online to stalk what Seo Jisoo had been up to? Now I’ve came to your gallery first thing after landed in Seoul, still jet-lagged from thirteen hours long flight, and I'm only given few minutes to see my own picture! I’ve waited _five_ years to see this masterpiece! Gosh I can't believe you..." Jisoo can no longer hold in peals of laughter that burst out as Yein babbles her complaints aloud. Oh how she misses that voice, so clear and real in her ears and not 3 AM phonecalls from another side of the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jisoo takes off Yein's hat so she can place a kiss on younger's forehead, then ruffles her hair - now dyed darker shade of brown instead of blonde. "But you got few things wrong here; this gallery's Seulgi's, not mine. I'm still a financially struggling artist who have to work hard so me and my dog can eat well everyday. And I actually called you, you were just too lazy to wake up or too busy practising so I often ended up talking with your parents."

"No wonder they knew so much about you. It's almost like their daughter is you and not me!"

“Is that so? Good to hear.”

"Well, anyway.. I'm here now." The exaggerated pout slowly vanishes, and smile blooms as Yein circles her arms around Jisoo's waist. Dazzling and as beautiful as Jisoo remembers. "I won't leave again."

"Good to hear that one too.." Jisoo's eyes is closed momentarily as she relishes the embrace and hands gently pull her closer.

"Where are you staying, by the way?"

"In your place, of course! I actually dropped by just earlier and left all my luggages in your room!" Yein replies oh-so-innocently. Jisoo chokes in disblief. "I love that little Siberian Husky you got! Who's its name again? Babesoul?"

"Babysoul. Yes I love her too, she bites Mijoo everytime that freak visits. I think I've trained her so well!" It makes Jisoo really proud. "And now I need to train _you_ to stop breaking into someone's property." She flicks Yein's head.

"Nah, next time find more creative places to hide your keys. Not below faux rock sitting weirdly in the middle of the lawn where no other rocks around, for example." The younger girl tuts.

"You're horrible."

"And you love me." Yein smirks, wagging her brows.

Once again, Jisoo laughs, enjoying the sheer happiness that's spreading out from her heart. "Yes I do. Very much."

They kiss and kiss, until they're out of breath both from it and all the giggling fits in between, until Seulgi's embarrassed voice is heard coming from another room, warning them that the place's about to close soon. 

When the owner of that gallery actually turns off the whole electricity system and everything turns pitch black, they finally come out of the building, cackling loudly. And they leap to a new world, a new start; blank canvas they will paint with their colours, vast stage where they will dance together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have close to zero knowledge about both fine art and contemporary dance, so apologize for for any weird/vague terms here.
> 
> If you wonder how does Yein painting look like, I imagine the pose is some sort of [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/7f/d0/83/7fd083ad92309b92c37d34256a81534d.jpg).
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read (^_^)


End file.
